


Give Me A Sign (FE:A/FE:F One-Shots)

by NohrianNerd



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: AUs, Angst, Cuddling, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff, M/M, One-Shots, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NohrianNerd/pseuds/NohrianNerd
Summary: "Give me a sign, I wanna believe."





	Give Me A Sign (FE:A/FE:F One-Shots)

1\. Canon or AU? 

2\. Fates or Awakening?

3\. Which pairing would it be for?

4\. Fluff, angst, mixture, or other?

And also a slight setting idea would be great :33

Alright, that's it! ^^ REQUEST AWWWAAAAYYYY-


End file.
